Falling In Love
by Hikari Aya
Summary: Naruto and the all of the Genins are sent on a little vacation, anlong with the new team. But with all the time they are spending together, new love seems to be blooming everywhere!
1. Unexpected Vacation

Falling In Love

Chapter 1: Unexpected Vacation!

"Oi old man, I want ramen with BBQ pork!" Naruto demanded.

Naruto waited anxiously for the ramen to be ready to eat. The wait had seemed to last for ages. Naruto was in a sort of a rush, because he wanted to go train after he had eaten. He wanted to become stronger; he wanted to be a great shinobi after all.

"Oi Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw his good friend Erin. He was about to say hi when the chef had given him his ramen already. So he quickly started to devour the ramen, while Erin just stood beside him. "Uh…Naruto… I don't think you should be eating that fast, you have a good chance of choking." Erin pointed out. But Naruto was obviously too thick headed to listen to her reason, so he continued to eat like starving peasant. In her mind, Erin began to count how many seconds before it took for the blonde to choke.

"Mmmph-"

Just as Naruto was about to say something, it appeared he had started to choke. He was coughing repeatedly and holding his neck, and Erin could have sworn he was turning slightly blue. The ramen chef had quickly run over to Naruto to help him. But it had seemed Naruto had somehow managed to swallow the large chunk of food that would have killed him. The chef, waitress, and Erin all sighed in relief.

"Ahhhh what a good meal" Naruto exclaimed, "Thanks old man!"

With that Naruto got up from his seat and turned to Erin. "Erin-chan, I'm off to go train now. Was there something you needed from me?" Naruto asked. Erin smiled lightly and replied, "Yes, Tsunade-sama asked all to be in her office by noon today. She had something important to tell us." Then Naruto had a look on his face that looked like he was about to complain.

"Ah whatever, but that had doesn't have anything good to tell us, so it can't be _that _important." With that, Naruto ran off to go train.

Noon that same day…

Tsunade was going through all of her work papers, even though she knew the young genins would arrive soon. She smirked at that thought; those kids had no idea what she had planned for them. Then at that moment the door burst open and a loud noisy blonde came in, along with all of the genins. "Oi granny! What did you call all of us here for? It seems like a waste of time to me…" Naruto complained. Right then and there, Naruto received a bonk on the head from Sakura. "NARUTO! Watch how you speak to Hokage-sama!" Sakura scolded. "Itaiiii… Sakura-chan whyyy?" Naruto wined. Just as Sakura was about to yell at Naruto again, Tsunade cut her off.

"That's enough you too, let me just explain why I called all of you here" Tsunade started, "You all are such great hard working ninjas, and I have decided to give all of you a small vacation in appreciation. I am sending you all to a very large mansion to stay at for 3 whole weeks."

"NANI!" Naruto screeched as everyone covered their ears.

At this Sasuke frowned, there was no was he wanted to spend that long with people he barely liked. "Do we have a choice of not going?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked seriously into Sasuke's eyes, and answered, "No, everyone is going no matter if they want to go or not. You should at least appreciate that I am doing such a generous thing for you. I went through a lot of trouble to plan this out you know…" Tsunade explained. When she looked back at all of the genins, they were already arguing like crazy.

"Sasuke-kun! I get to be in the same house as you for 3 whole weeks! Isn't that so great?" Ino said as she glomped Sasuke.

"B-b-but Tsunade-baachan-" Naruto was cut off buy Tsunade.

"Would you all just calm down so I can finish?" Tsunade exclaimed, "All of you will be leaving early tomorrow, as in 6am. So I suggest you all start to prepare for the long trip! It will take several hours to arrive to the mansion; you will be traveling by bus along with the other jounins. And no the jounins will not be joining you at the mansion; they have their own little vacation a few miles away from were your staying. Now that everything is said and done you can leave now, I have work to get done now."

Without another word, all of the genins rushed out of her office to prepare for the trip.

"_Oi Naruto here! I can't believe Tsunade-baachan is making all of us spend 3 whole boring weeks at a mansion. She even sent those scary sand guys along! Sheesh this is sure going to be a heck of a vacation….Next chapter: **Getting There**!_"

I'll just say it now; I have a few of my OCs in this story so I'll introduce them now.

New team:

Hikari Aya (jounin)

Izumi Haruko

Akemi Arisu

Nanashi Erin

That is my team of OCs, they are a new team and all of the other nins don't know them that well. But sense they are going on a long vacation, everyone will get to know everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of this, more to come soon!


	2. Getting There

Falling In Love

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter! But don't blame me; blame my teachers, and my life! I've had tons of papers and tests to complete and I couldn't enough time to write more chapters for everyone to enjoy, that and the fact that I couldn't come up with anything good enough to write for this chapter. Now that I finally have free time, I can finally get on with this next chapter! Enjoy everyone!

_Chapter 2: Getting There_

"…This sucks…" Naruto complained at he stared aimlessly out the bus window. Hinata who was sitting beside him, surprisingly was not as red as a tomato instead, she was pale and looked car sick. Naruto stared at her for a second and asked, "Hinata…are you okay? You look sick…" Hinata tried her best to give him a smile and replied, "…N-Na-Naruto-kun…I-I'm okay, arigato." Naruto still felt a bit uneasy, so he placed his hand on Hinata's forehead. "…Demo…you feel sort of warm, are you _sure _you feel okay?" Naruto asked again. Now was the time that Hinata started to blush. _Na-N-Naruto-Kun…._

"Wow, funny how I get to sit next to you…" Arisu giggled. Haruko twitched and replied, "Tch. This is stupid, why of all people did it have to be _you_. I was really looking forward to sitting next to a cute boy, like Uchiha," This caused Haruko to laugh even more. "Keep dreaming Haruko. You know well that he…likes Erin-san" Haruko clenched her fists and looked away from Arisu. It would always upset her; whenever she would see the two together it just hurt. When the team first came to Konoha, she had always had a crush on Sasuke. But it seemed that her so called teammate and _'friend'_ was the girl that Sasuke really liked.

"God, this is _troublesome_." Shikamaru sighed. "You know what? Shikamaru, _you're _troublesome. All of this complaining is giving me a headache. I hope we arrive at the mansion soon." Temari said a tad bit annoyed. Shikamaru twitched slightly, but he only sighed. As he put it, it was too troublesome to reply with a nifty come back. He closed his eyes. He like Temari really hoped they were close to arriving soon.

_It looks like they are getting really impatient. Just wait a little longer, everything will be fine. _Tsunade bit her lip. She felt bad that the genins were not enjoying themselves yet. The only people that seemed to be having a good time, where all the teachers and jounins. Not only is that weird, but it's just plain not right. I mean come on, adults having _fun_? Tsunade shook her head and tapped Anko on the shoulder. "Anko…are we there yet?" Tsunade asked. Anko was the one who was currently driving the bus, sense no one else had volunteered. She sighed and replied, "I'm surprised _you_ would even ask that question, Hokage," Anko giggled, "But, we are nearly to the vacation mansion that the genins will be staying at." Tsunade sighed in relief, and sat down again. When the genins left, that meant the adults could really relax. Tsunade had planned for them to have their own little vacation.

The dark haired girl looked out the widow of the bus. It was snowing outside. Not too far away she also noticed a huge foggy blur. Sense she had good eyes she was able to point out that it was a mansion. _It looks like we have arrived._ Erin had been quiet the whole bus ride. She didn't want to disturb the person next to her. She happened to be sitting next to Sabaku no Gaara. No, she was not afraid of him, she actually though of him as a friend. But she didn't want to annoy him, so she had kept quiet. Erin also noticed Gaara giving her odd looks. That was probably because she didn't mind being seated next to him, and she was not being a loud annoying girly girl.

"Everyone, please quiet down! We have finally arrived to the vacation mansion. Will all genins please step out of the bus now?" Tsunade announced as the bus door opened. As expected, everyone rushed out of the bus without hesitation. Tsunade sweat dropped and said, "Please remember that this trip is only for three weeks, and none of the teachers or adults will be joining you. In other words you're on your own for this one." The bus doors shut as soon as the genins were off the bus, and Anko drove off.

"Oi, get out of the way everyone! I need to get Hinata inside _right _now!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he was giving Hinata a piggy back ride. He was pushing and shoving to get to the door, it was because of this he knocked a couple of people over.

Erin happened to be one of those unlucky people. She blinked a few times before she finally noticed that she was on top of someone. Underneath Erin was no other than…Gaara! She was shocked and she quickly got up off of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I-I-I mean Naruto…an-a-and I fell an-a-a-and y-you…" Erin blushed as she tried to say all of this. Gaara again, gave her an odd look. Sasuke who was near by the two clenched his fists and went over to Erin. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Sasuke helped her out of the snow, and shot Gaara a cold glare. Gaara gave Sasuke an even worse look. The girls giggled as all of this happened. It was actually a quite cute and funny thing to watch. Everyone else just blinked in confusion, and then they went inside.

"I call the room next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched. "Hold it," Temari spoke up, "We have to share rooms with one another. There aren't enough rooms for each one of us to have." Sakura nodded at all of this and said, "Temari is right, we will have to pair up with someone." At this time all the girls were in their little group chat. The boys just stared at them blankly. "Oi, who votes we should share the rooms with a boy?" Ino whispered. "That would be so evil…_yet_ great!" Tenten said. "We should draw names from a hat or something so it's fair." Temari suggested. All of the girls nodded and broke from the chatting group.

"Oi boys, we had the idea of sharing the rooms boy girl style. But to make it fair we will let you guys choose one of our names from this hat." Temari explained to the guys. (A/N: Don't ask where the hat came from, it was random.) "Why do we even have to listen to-" Kiba was cut off by Shikamaru. "Don't be an idiot, unless you want to get mauled, just go along with it!" Shikamaru whispered.

"Hey can one of you guys draw for me? I'm holding Hinata…so I kind of can't…" Naruto asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and drew a name from the hat for Naruto. "…Hinata…" Shikamaru said glancing at Naruto. Naruto grinned and ran up the stairs to grab a room. Shikamaru thought he might as well draw for himself. He placed his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper with a name on it. _….Oh great… _"…Te-tee-t-Temari…" Shikamaru said rather quietly. _This is so damn troublesome. Troublesome girls… _Luckily Temari heard Shikamaru and she smiled. "Let's pick our room, shall we?" She grabbed Shikamaru and the two went upstairs. Then the rest of the boys drew the girl's names out. The last one to draw a name was Gaara. Sense there were not enough girls to go around, Kankuro and Kiba had to share a room together.

Everyone had finally settled in their rooms, and it was quite quiet in the house. But one thing was for certain, the _real _mayhem was just about to begin.

"_Hi, it's Sakura here! Next chapter things start to…get s bit too insane. Wow I sense some jealously coming from that side of the mansion…Next chapter: **It's Insane! It's Troublesome! It's the Real Craziness!**"_

A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the long wait, hectic life and that. Anyway I had to change the chapter order, sorry about that. All of you were probably expecting a real funny chapter. Sorry to say that it will be in the next chapter that I can hopefully type up soon. Oh and here is the list of who's sharing a room with whom.

Naruto- Hinata

Sasuke- Haruko

Lee- Sakura

Neji- Tenten

Shikamaru- Temari

Chouji- Ino

Shino- Arisu

Kiba- Kankuro

Gaara- Erin

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; better stuff is coming up soon!


End file.
